Operation LOVE
by liTTlE-MisS-trOuBleSomE
Summary: Konoha was the one country without co-ed schools. It was always Konoha Girls High or Konoha Secondary for Boys…but wait…what’s with this ultra mega big building…and this notice about merging schools? NOOO this can’t be happening! different title now HOLD
1. We're Going to be WHAT!

Disclaimer: WAHH!! I don't own Naruto…T.T

Pairings: sasusaku nejiten shikaino naruhina

_Summary: Konoha was the one country without co-ed schools. It was always Konoha Girls High or Konoha Secondary for Boys…but wait…what's with this ultra mega big building…and this notice about merging schools? NOOO this can't be happening!! _

A/n: This story is sorta based off of the manga happy hustle high with all the merging schools and all but the humour in this story is going to be soooo much better. Especially with my newest idea…smirk

Chapter 1: We're going to be WHAT?! 

ZZZZZZ

Beep beep beep beep beep

ZZZZZ

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEE BEEEEEEEEP

SMASH

"For goodness sake's I'm up I'm up!" yelled Tenten at the now apparently dead alarm clock. Poor thing didn't last a week.

"Tenten, you're going to be late for the first day of school if you don't get your ass down here right now!" Sakura yelled from downstairs. Tenten could that Sakura made breakfast. Or at least _tried_ to make breakfast. She always ended up blowing up the kitchen. Tenten looked at the time on the clock on her wall.

5

4

3

2

1

"OMG, I'm gunna be late and Kurenai-sensei is going to yell at me again and I'm going to have the worst possible attendance record again and I'll win a prize for it again this year too!" Tenten said all in one breathe. Kami knows how she did that.

Dashing around her room, she pulled out a plain black t shirt, blue jeans and a pair of flats and hurriedly put them on. She grabbed a scarf and tied it securely around her neck. It was her favourite black/white/grey scarf. Rushing downstairs after washing up in the bathroom, she saw Sakura and Hinata cleaning up while Ino was packing her bags. Quick hellos and good mornings were exchanged as they all rushed around the big kitchen finishing this or sneaking a piece of that. By 8:20, they were all ready to go.

Now you may be wondering why the four girls were living together with _no parent supervision_ whatsoever. Well, in truth, their parents were all so busy with work; they had no time to take care of their daughters properly so they bought them a huge mansion like house and told them to take care of themselves. The parents do, however, send them money every week. Now isn't that great parenting!

The girls decided to save up money little by little each week so they could get a care soon. For now though, they rode the stinky cramped bus. Waiting for it took 15 minutes already. Tenten rolled her eyes. She hated waiting for any period of time. It pissed her off. Especially since she didn't get her morning Starbucks cappuccino with extra coffee yet. She'll get that later at school. Yes it was one of those rich loaded schools. Konoha Girls High. She wasn't rich though. She was on scholarship and so were Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

Getting on the bus, Ino and Sakura found seats for all of them. Hinata and Tenten wanted to stand though so they stood in front of Ino and Sakura. The two girls were gossiping. All of a sudden, they nudge Tenten and Hinata in the leg and pointed towards the door. All four looked up to see six boys walk casually onto the bus. All six were in uniform indicating they came from the only other rich bastard school in the country: Konoha Secondary for Boys.

-Insert fangirling screams here-

All the shirts had the boy's names on them so they could clearly tell who was who with all the fangirls screaming on the bus. The four boys that seem to have the most fangirls were the guys named Neji, Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru. The girls looked over to see which ones of the boys the names matched to.

Neji was a boy with long brown shiny silky hair. He had it in a low ponytail so it didn't get into his pearly white orbs. Sasuke had black hair up in the style of a duck's butt. His onyx eyes looked utterly annoyed with all the yelling and screaming. Shikamaru had black hair tied up pineapple styled. His eyes were dark brown/black but you really couldn't tell because he was basically sleep walking. Sai had black brown hair in a short cut that barely reached his shoulders. His black emotion deprived eyes didn't reveal a thing about how he was feeling (well duh).

The two that got less attention were the ones they call Naruto and Kiba. Naruto was a blonde, hyperactive boy with cerulean blue eyes. They glisten with happiness. Kiba was a boy with brown hair cut up even shorter then Sai's. He had his hood over his hair and underneath his jacket was a white puppy. The puppy looked like it was enjoying the attention.

All four girls rolled their eyes and went back to doing what they were doing before their peace was destroyed by peace hating pretty boys. Tenten and Hinata were exploring a picture book when they announced that the next stop was for Konoha Girls High. All four girls got ready to get off the bus when they passed by the boys. Hinata and Ino just ignored them. Sakura and Tenten decided they would death glare at them. And death glare they did. At once, hell froze over when they left the bus.

Now they boys hadn't expected this to happen. They just got rejected. By some chicks from a chick school. Them. The hottest, richest, most popular guys from Konoha Secondary for Boys. The glares had brought on the challenge. Bring. It. On.

* * *

"Now, it's time for class to start so I want you all in your proper seats." Kurenai-sensei said. None of the girls listened as they continued to talk about who dated who and who became enemies with who before becoming friends.

"Please class quiet down because I have a very important announcement to make regarding the school and all of you." Still not quite as quiet as she wanted it. In fact, it got louder.

"I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Kurenai yelled. All the girls shut their pie holes to listen to their pissed off sensei talk.

"Alright class," Kurenai-sensei said, smiling evilly, "I have a very important announcement for you. Starting in a week, our school Konoha Girls High will be mixing with Konoha Secondary for Boys to form a co-ed school."

Wait for it.

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT!!" yelled the girls. They started talking about this new piece of information without noticing that their teacher was getting more a more pissed off by the second.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kurenai-sensei yelled. The only thought in the girl's heads was that Kurenai-sensei is VERY scary when she yells.

"No to start off, I will like to explain the rules we will have for this new school which will be at the new building at the end of 6th Street. To start off…"

* * *

7 hours later…

"That will be all for now, dismissed girls." Kurenai-sensei said. She smiled before exiting the classroom of shocked girls. She had the hardest time not laughing while she explained the new rules.

Inside the classroom, there was silence. At last the president of the student council stood up. She was a small girl named Miyuka with short brown hair and dazzling hazel eyes. She went to the front of the classroom and slammed her hands down on the podium.

"We will not be won over by those boys." she declared, "I will get us our rights back whatever it takes. I mean uniforms are already ridiculous enough but they won't even allow _Pocky _to be in the school? This is terrible!" she said all the while destroying the podium with her slamming. The other girls flinched at her strength but agreed with her also. Pocky was like their main food source. Especially the chocolate ones.

The bell rung for the end of classes and Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura left quickly to catch the 3:00 bus.

"So what do you think about this, Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Scared…uniforms…scared…uniforms…pocky…banned…scared" Ino replied. She was very scared of the new uniforms. She, being a fashion queen, has never had to wear the same thing _twice_. Now you're asking her to wear the same uniform to school _everyday_ with _boys_ around? She wouldn't last a week.

"That answers my question," Sakura said before turning behind her to look at Hinata and Tenten, "So how 'bout you guys?"

"I think it would be nice to meet some new people, although I'm not fond of the banned pocky thing." Tenten said. In truth, she was the strongest of group but she was also the one who was the most dependent of junk food. And they banned junk food. That's not good.

"How about you Hinata-chan?" Sakura said. Before she could get her reply though, the bus stopped and the screaming started.

"Look who's back." said Tenten in disbelief. She hated guys like them. Full of themselves and that think they're everything and every girl needs to fall for them. Tenten groaned in disbelief when they stepped on the bus. All six of them. They she gasped in surprise. The other three girls did too. They ran up to the door to greet the newcomers.

* * *

Neji smirk. Looks like they caved into his hotness after all. This morning, the bun-haired girl and her little friends looked like they hated him and his friends. Now they were running at full speed towards them. His smirk got even wider as he got ready to pull the bun-haired girl by the waist and ask her what she was doing tomorrow after school. Yes she ran towards him but then she kept running right _past _him, stepping on his foot in the process. Her friends just ran past him to jump into the waiting embrace of the guys behind him…

"Lee-kun!" Sakura said, running past the chicken-hair boy who was smirking and into the arms of her brother. Lee wasn't her real brother but she treated him like he was. They had gotten to know each other very well when Lee, Deidara, Kankuro, and Sasori moved in next to the girls a few years ago. They had moved out when they were all offered jobs as actors in a different country. All four of the girls treated these guys like their brothers because the guys took very good care of them. They had all missed the boys.

"Why aren't you in -insert country name here- and why do you have the Konoha Secondary for Boys uniform on?" Hinata asked Sasori who she was still hugged. He chuckled and Deidara answered while being suffocated by Tenten in a bear hug.

"Well, honey (he called every girl that) we decided to come back to finish our education and we thought that we'd come back here to stay with you girls for the rest of the school year."

"So are you going to be staying till the end of secondary?" Sakura asked, a grin as Kankuro lifted her into the air as if she was made of feathers.

"You bet cha!" Kankuro replied, laughing as he put Sakura down. All the girls and the boys went to sit down to catch up with each other. They didn't notice 4 furious pretty boys with steam coming out of their ears.

* * *

_Later that night…. _

"I can't believe Kankuro-kun, Lee-kun, Sasori-kun, and Deidara-kun are back!" Sakura squealed. All the girls as missed them dearly when they moved away. It was really nice to have their whole little "family" back together. And to think in about a week, they'd all be going to school together.

Tenten smiled. "Do you still think merging schools with the boys are so bad now Ino?" she asked the blonde.

"Not half ask bad as before, although we need to get that pocky ban lifted or we'll starve…" Ino replied. Then she gave a big yawn.

"I think its bedtime." Hinata said. They girls did some quite hugs and good nights and went to their respective rooms to turn in for the night.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a huge mansion… _

"Looks like we've got our newest targets for the year guys." Sasuke smirked.

"I want to sit out this round. It's not exciting enough for me." Sai said.

"Same." Kiba said. He liked girls with bigger assets.

"Stupid mutt…" Naruto muttered.

"Well, that leaves the rest of us one target each." Neji said. He like the feisty ones. It was always a good challenge because he'd only gotten one of those before, and she was acting it anyways.

"I call the pink-haired one." Sasuke said.

"Hey! I wanted that one!" Naruto whined. "Fine, I'll go with the navy haired one. She kinda cute anyways." he said.

"I get panda head." Neji said. Then they all looked at Shikamaru.

"Fine," he said, "I'll take the blonde chick." He I went back to sleeping after that.

"We're all clear on the plan right?" Sasuke asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good then Operation SHAB begins." Neji said finally. Then the light went out as the boys went to rest up their so called pretty faces.

* * *

Give me a sign, how do you like it so far? Work with me here people or else I'll force you to-OMG A COOKIE!! Review and tell me how you like it. That is all for today.

_CYA _

_little-miss-troublesome _


	2. Time to Face Our Doom

**SHAB TWO IS OUT!!!! **

No worries I won't stop posting chapters for Cheaters, but the story is coming to its end soon. :'( We'll I hope you enjoy this chapter of the hilarious Operation SHAB because this is where everything goes wacky-o!!!!!! OOOHHHH A CHOCOLATE MUFFIN!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: Time to Face Our Doom 

A week flew by. For the past week, the girls have been getting ready for their departure from Konoha Girls High and into the new school, Konoha High. The building for the new school was more than two times the size of their old building so the girls were bound to get lost. The population of Konoha Girls High was much less then the population of Konoha Secondary for Boys so there will be a lot more boys then girls. That meant more chances to get bullied into becoming a so called "elegant lady". Oh crap

"Tennie-chan, wake up." Sakura said, shaking the girl.

"Just 5 more minutes' mom…" Tenten said drowsily.

"Tennie…"

"mmm…"

"Tennie wake up or we'll leave you to find your own way to the new school!!" Sakura yelled into her ear.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

* * *

_An hour later… _

"So are we all ready to go girls?" Tenten came downstairs to find it empty and deserted. She stood there for a bit. A dust bunny rolled by. Slowly but surely, the truth hit her.

"THEY DITCHED ME! What the -beep- and on the first day of school too those lowlife -beep-. Come back here you -beeps- and I'll teach you a -beeping- good lesson." The clock then catches Tenten's eyes.

"OMG I'm gunna be late again!!!! Wait school bell don't riiiinnnnggggg!" Tenten said as she rushed out the door.

Getting to the school gates, Tenten took a quick look at herself in the nearby fountain. Shoes, okay. Skirt, unfortunately okay. Shirt, yea it was fine. Hair, was a big mess. Pimples, none. Wait. Stop. Rewind. Her hair was a big mess. That couldn't be good. She quickly took some water from the fountain to try and soothe her hair back to its original ponytail but got no such luck. She sighed and pulled it down. Twisting it up into two buns was probably the easiest way to do her long hair. She stopped when she heard male laughter. She walked around to the other side of the fountain (yes it was that big) and saw four boys, their pants pulled up to their thighs, splashing water at each other. Oh no. It couldn't be, but it was. It was _them. _She quickly headed into the welcoming orientation when she saw that the boys were also getting ready to leave.

* * *

"…so now we have our presidents of the Konoha Secondary for Boys to talk a little about our school's new policies and rules." All the girls except for Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten started to squeal. The three girls looked utterly annoyed. The latter was now annoyed and pissed off. Most of the other boys in the crowd looked pretty down at the mention of the presidents. Then, _they _came on stage.

Sasuke smirk. She could see his future girlfriend staring at him with widened eyes of pure hatred. His smirk got even bigger when he saw the amount of admirers he already had even before the semester began. He looked to the other guys to see the idiot staring at the pink hair girl who was _his_ future girlfriend. The Hyuuga was glaring at the girl with the buns in her hair and she was glaring back. Shikamaru was asleep on his feet. Sasuke smirked again before beginning the long welcoming speech with almost every girl clung onto his every word.

* * *

Sakura sighed. It had been a long welcoming speech and she didn't really like to stand there and listen to _that guy _talk for endless minutes. She didn't really like him and she made it damn clear when he smirked at her. She stuck out her tongue at him. After the orientation, the principle announced that they could go home for the day. They could pick up their schedules after the orientation or tomorrow morning. Since Sakura and her friends decided that tomorrow morning would be too hectic, they went to pick theirs up now. Before they girls knew it, they were at the door of the office.

A friendly reminder was taped to the double doors, reminding people to wipe off their shoes before they come into the office. The girls wiped their shoes on the welcome mat and stepped into the office. They instantly regretted it. There, sitting on the office chairs were the six playboys they never stop bumping into. A friendly office lady asked the girls what they wanted and they told her they were here to get their schedules. She told them to wait by the boys. The girls sent death glares at them and went to sit by the window, as far away as possible from the boys. They boys all smirked before four of them for up and started to walk over towards the girls. Suddenly a squeal was heard.

"NARUTO-KUN, CAN I HAVE A KISS?" a random fangirl asked.

"NEJI-KUN, DO YOU WANT TO SEE THIS NEW MOVIE WITH ME?" another random girl asked, waving a poster of a very cheesy romantic chick flick. The girls flinched.

"OMG, SHIKAMARU-KUN I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" a girl from their school said. The girls just rolled their eyes but watched this scene with much amusement.

"KYAAAAAAA, SASUKE-KUN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Miyuka (the girl's student council president) asked.

After a couple of minutes, the boys managed to get away just to realise that the girls had already gotten their schedules and had left the building. They sent one more death glare to the fangirls (who squealed again and fainted) before heading to get their own schedules. Sai and Kiba watched with amusement.

* * *

The next day the girls got to school and meet with Lee and Sasori at the gates.

"Where are Deidara and Kankuro?" Sakura asked.

"They're in there already." Lee responded. The girls nodded before they asked where Lee, Kankuro, Sasori, and Deidara had their homeroom.

"We have it in room 212. How about you girls?" Lee asked.

"Same!" they all said at the same time before they headed into the school, discussing their new schedules.

By the time they got to room 212, the classroom was already packed. There was probably more then 40 students there, and more then a mountain of chocolates and gifts. Wait…

_A mountain of chocolates?!?!?!! _

The group realised that six most cutest boys were currently in their homeroom each with a mini mountain of gifts beside them. A few seats back from them sat Deidara and Kankuro, looking like their about to puke. The group laughed. The two of them had never liked sweet, pink, frilly gifts and right now, there were mini mountains of that stuff all over the homeroom.

When the bell rang, most of the people began to head out the door, leaving the seats open. The group quickly found open seats beside a twitching Deidara and a shuddering Kankuro. The girls and Lee started laughing. Deidara and Kankuro stopped twitching and shuddering long enough to punch Lee before going back their own I-am-scarred-for-life positions.

"So do you want to compare schedules?" Tenten asked. Everyone nodded and brought out their schedules.

1st period-Geography: all

2nd period-P.E.: all

3rd period- History: all

4th period- Dance: The girls

-French: Lee, Sasori, Deidara, and Kankuro

5th period- English: Ino, Sakura, Deidara, Lee

-Math: Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro, Sasori

6th period- Math: Ino, Sakura, Deidara, Lee

-English: Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro, Sasori

7th period- Cooking: all

"Wow, we have almost all of our classes with one another!" Sakura said.

"Yay, we all have cooking together! I love cooking class!" Ino said.

"We have Geography, PE, and History with them too. Aren't you happy for those?" asked Hinata.

"No," Ino said, "I hate those classes." she said. Everyone started laughing as they got ready for homeroom. They didn't' notice four jealous glares and two amused glances going their way.

* * *

Sakura finally found her locker. To the left of Sakura, Tenten was already putting her books in her own locker. Next to Tenten, there was an empty locker. On Sakura's other side, there was an empty locker. Kankuro was next to that empty lock and Lee was after him. Between Hinata and Lee was yet another empty locker and Ino's locker was beside Hinata's. On Ino's other side was (guess) _another_ empty locker and then cam Sasori's and Deidara's lockers. The rest of the way down was empty.

"_Now how did we end up like this?_" Sakura wondered as she was putting her stuff away. Just then, the six sex gods came around the corner and went to a locker each. Neji's locker was the one beside Tenten and the last one of the row. He smirked at her and she glared at him before proceeding to shove her things in her locker. Naruto stepped into the empty locker between Lee and Hinata and Shikamaru went to the one beside Ino. Sai and Kiba each took a locker respectively beside Deidara at the end of the row.

Sakura glared. Hoe did she end up with this ice cube playboy as a locker mate. She was furious. She looked beside her and saw that Tenten looked just about ready to burst with the Hyuuga as her locker mate. Hinata and Ino didn't look too happy either about the new arrangement. Lee glared at Naruto for trying to speak to Hinata. Sasori and Deidara started to talk to Sai and Kiba about various things. Kankuro kept a careful eye on her and Uchiha, and Tenten and Hyuuga. After a bit, the girls decided to all go early to geography. Even Ino wasn't protesting. '

"How did this happen!" Tenten said, angrier then before.

"I don't knew, but as long as I don't have any classes with them, I', sure I'll live through the rest of the day." Sakura replied.

"Stupid spoiled bastards think they can do whatever they want to women. Well think again." Ino said.

"We can't let them get to our heads." Hinata said.

"That right, we will stay strong. Unlike Miyuka and the rest of the Konoha girls." Tenten said.

"You know what would be the perfect thing to get us out of depression right now?" Ino asked.

"POCKY!" four voices squealed.

"Except that pocky was banned from this school, remember?" Sakura said.

"I am going to starve in this school…" Tenten muttered.

"Here comes Lee-kun and the others." Hinata said. Lee, Kankuro, Sasori, Deidara, Sai and Kiba were all talking and laughing as they entered the classroom together.

"Saku-chan, Ten-chan, Ino-chan, Hina-chan have you meet Sai and Kiba?" Lee asked them.

"Nice to meet you." Sai and Kiba said at the same time, flashing them a grin.

"Nice to meet you too Sai-san, Kiba-san." Hinata said. The other girls just smiled.

"Please, just Sai and Kiba would be fine." Sai said. Kiba nodded.

The group of boys sat down around the girls and they all began to chat. The girls realised that Sai and Kiba weren't actually that playboyish. In fact, they were actually really nice. Sakura started to wonder about something.

"Sai, Kiba do you have your schedules with you by any chance?" Sakura asked. Sai smiled and grabbed his to give to Sakura.

"Kiba's and mine are the same except for 5th and 6th block." Sai said, and then smirked, "Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru have similar schedules too."

Sakura nodded and began to compare her own schedule with Sai's. Her eyes widened. Noticing this, Tenten leaned over to look at what she was looking at and gasped.

"Sai, your schedule is the exact same thing as mine!" she said in shock. Hinata looked over Tenten's shoulder and gasped.

"Mine too!"

"The only thing me and Ino-pig have that is different with Sai is 5th and 6th block." Sakura said.

"Really? Let me see forehead." Ino said as she grabbed the paper from Sakura.

"Wait, Sai you said that you and Kiba only have 5th and 6th period different. How so?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I have English 5th block and Math 6th block; he is the exact opposite." Sai responded.

"Kiba, you have the exact same schedule as us!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time. A round of squeal began.

"This is so cool!" Sakura said.

"It is a big coincidence…" Hinata said.

"Strange…" Tenten trailed off eyeing the two boys. The two didn't seem to be affected by her glare as they two boys gave a foxy grin to the girls. Then, hell broke loose…

Just kidding, but anybody who wasn't screaming had their eardrums broken. The reason for all the scream? Fangirls had entered the room and had seen Sai and Kiba. Just as they were about to let out a squeal, in walked the last of the sex gods.

Fangirls fell over. Whoever was lucky enough to be in this class would cherish it for forever. All six of the sex gods were in one class. It was too good to be true. But it was true. TRUE!!!!!!!!!

-Insert eardrum breaking scream and fangirls falling over here-

Everyone covered their ears to protect what hearing and dignity they had left. After 30 minutes, 6 angry teachers, 30 buckets of cold water, the ambulance, and 2 policewoman, everything was once again calm. Fangirls that had fainted or had injuries of any kind were escorted to the hospital. What was left of the class was our girls, the six sex gods, Lee, Kankuro, Sasori, Deidara, and 5 other nameless boys.

"Alright class, let's get started." The young male teacher said. After a good half an hour, class was already over and the six sex god got up quickly to leave. Then the girls watched as all the other boys left for their next class.

* * *

The girls were just out of the classroom when Sakura said

"Do you feel that someone is watching us?"

"Not really…" Hinata trailed off.

"I think Sakura's right." Tenten glanced around suspiciously.

"OMG, WE HAVE STALKERS THE VERY FIRST DAY!!" Ino said as she hid behind Hinata. The girls giggled at her silly behaviour before happily chatting about less fangirls as they walked to their next class.

They had no idea that Ino was absolutely right…

**TBC… **

Review and I'll give you some of my hidden stash of pocky. But it's really your choice whether you want to review or not. But if you don't then I will feel very sad. And then you will feel guilty. And then you will review anyways because if you don't then I won't give you pocky. Simple as that.

_pocky pocky pocky pocky pocky pocky pocky pocky pocky……… _

_little-miss-troublesome _


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**

* * *

**

Hey Everyone!

It's me, littlemisstroublesome! I've decided I'm going to change this story up a bit. You know how originally I only had 7 periods? Well…

I'VE DECIDED TO ADD AN 8TH PERIOD.

Let me promptly review all of our schedule arrangements. I promise I will make it as less confusing as possible. If you still can't understand, then grab a pen and some paper to write this down.

* * *

1st period- Geography: all

2nd period- PE: all

3rd period- History: all

4th period- Dance: The girls (so far…hint hint)

- French: Lee, Deidara, Sasori, Kankuro

5th period- Math: Tenten, Hinata, Sai, Sasori, Kankuro

- English: Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Deidara

6th period- Math: Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Lee Deidara

- English: Tenten, Hinata, Sai, Sasori, Kankuro

7th period- Science: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba

- Advance Placement Science: Lee, Deidara, Kankuro, Sasori

8th period- Cooking: all

* * *

Thanks for supporting this story and just a quick update on its status. It will no longer be on hold. I will be working on this story as well as HCCMTC. Vacation Series Hawaii will be updated very irregularly, but once I am done with HCCMTC or this story, the updates will become more regular. Thanks for all of your support! Look for the next chapter of this story within the next few days. I'm halfway done right now with the next chapter for this story so it will be posted very soon, writer's promise!

Thanks again!

_Littlemisstroublesome _


	4. Close Encounters

**SHAB THREE!!!!!!**

You know, after al this time of not updating SHAB, I think I'll give my readers another chapter. Besides, there are some changes that I really want to try.

**WARNING! **There are going to be OCs included now! I'm going to spice up this story just because I feel like it. Hope you like all my new ideas!

Chapter 3: Close Encounters

_Recap: _

"_OMG, WE HAVE STALKERS THE VERY FIRST DAY!!" Ino said as she hid behind Hinata. The girls giggled at her silly behaviour before happily chatting about less fangirls as they walked to their next class._

_They had no idea that Ino was absolutely right… _

_End Recap. _

The girls were walking back to their lockers when Ino ran right smack into someone and fell not so gracefully to the ground.

"Ouch!" Ino protested, "Watch where you're goin-oh…my god…" Ino said, gaping at the girl she had run into. The girl had sea green eyes and jet black hair. Her hair was in two braids and in her hands was…a…box…of…

"POCKY!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Hinata and Tenten were helping the girl up. Just then, the girl's friends came over.

"Airi! What happened! Are you ok?" a girl with short brown hair and pink eyes asked. The girl wore a pink top and blue jeans. In her hands was a light green hoodie. She kneeled to help the girl named Airi up.

"I'm fine, Momoka! Goodness, you're worst then my mother." Airi answered. A friend of Airi's handed Airi her books from when she bumped into Ino. This girl had mid-length green hair and bangs that swept down to frame her small face. She blushed when she saw Ino and the other girls and her violet-blue eyes looked curiously at the girls. She did not say a word.

"Sorry about that!" She wasn't looking at where she was going again!" A girl from behind said to the group. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata turned around to find two girls behind them. The girl who had spoke had long blue hair and light purple eyes. Her white teeth shown behind pale pink lips and she wore a black halter top with blue jeans. She had on a cute pout and looked very apologetic.

The girl next to her was the exact opposite. She looked tall and dignified. Her purple hair was about should length and a bit choppy. She had a middle part and bangs that ended above her eyes. She wore a v-neck shirt and black sweats. Her brown eyes screamed sophisticated and cold.

"Yuka! Ayane! Where were you guys?" Airi asked. Yuka said nothing but Ayane started to explain why they were held up in PE.

Ayane was halfway through explaining when Yuka nudge her and indicated to Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. All five of the girls turned to face the other four girls, who were still looking at the Pocky in Airi's hands.

_Back at the lockers… _

"I wonder where the girls are. They should be here right?" Kankuro said. Lee and Deidara shrugged. Sasori blinked once before elbowing Kankuro in the ribs.

"What is it now Saso-Oh…" Kankuro trailed off.

"Airi? Ayane? Honoka? Momoka? Yuka? What are you all doing here?" Deidara asked, wide eyed at all nine of the girls coming around the corner together, laughing and talking.

"And how do you guys know Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino?" Sasori questioned. All of the girls stopped talking before they chorused one word.

"Pocky!" They all laughed before Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata waved good-bye to the other five girls. Just then, Neji and Sasuke returned to their lockers followed by Sai, Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"How do you guys know Ayane and the others?" Tenten asked Deidara.

"She and her friends are from my old school. And if they're here, that means Kenta's here too." Deidara pondered off.

"Who's Kenta?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Kenta's a guy from our old school. He really likes Yuka and he said he'd follow her anywhere." Lee answered.

"Aww…that's really sweet of him. Can we meet him sometime?" Ino asked excitedly. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around Ino's waist and a voice whispered into her ear.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the world." Shikamaru whispered into Ino's ear. Ino froze. Slowly, she turned her head to meet with Shikamaru's sharp brown gaze. He leaned in a little closer to her. She didn't move away. He leaned in even closer and suddenly, Ino burst.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU JERK!" she said angrily as she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs. Seeing the situation, Sakura quickly grabbed Ino's PE bag and all of the girls ran to the gym. Shikamaru was left clutching his left side and hopping on one foot (imagine how funny that would be!).

* * *

All of the girls sprinted all of the way to the gym. As they stood in front of the gym door, gasping for breath, Lee and the others arrived.

"Oh wow Ino…didn't know you had it in you." Sasori said, raising an eyebrow at her. Ino gave him a big smile, teeth included.

"Bravo Ino! You showed him!" Tenten said, punching a fist into the air. Sakura and Hinata just laughed along.

"Well, shall we get going?" Deidara suggested. The others nodded and headed through the gyms doors.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Shikamaru-kun! Neji-kun! Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun! Sai-kun! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" The fangirls screamed, as our six sex gods entered the gym smirking.

"Oh man…why here too?" Tenten said. PE was her favourite subject and it looks like it will be ruined with all of the fainting fangirls and the large amount of blood lost. After seven ambulances, four scary yelling PE teachers, five broken whistles, ten buckets of ice cold water and a durian, it was time for class to end.

"You know," Sakura said to the rest of the girls, "I don't even think you could consider that as our first class of PE. All we did was sit there while we watched Tenten hit fangirls with the durian all period."

"I got my exercise!" Tenten said.

"Yea…from exercising fangirls from the Konoha High population. You know Tenten, we're already short of girls. You should really stop killing all of them with sharp, pointy fruits." Ino said, pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"Fine. Can we go now?" Tenten said impatiently.

"Alright! It's not like the hallways are going to be crowded with girls. We've already sent half the girls to the hospital with just first two blocks." Sakura muttered. The girls giggled at the thought of fangirls in the hospital, begging to get out to see their precious god-samas.

The girls went back to their lockers for lunch. At that time, no one was at the lockers but them. This school had a strange system. You would take your first four subjects on the first day and your last four subjects on the second day. Then you would just keep alternating. The first day you take your first four subjects was called a day 1. The day after that was a day 2. Day 1 and Day 2 would keep alternating for the week until the first week ended with day 1. Then day 2 would begin the next week and you would end with day 2 and so on. You would get four classes a day, and after second class was lunchtime!

The four girls had lunch and the lockers remained quiet. They suspected that it was due to the large amount of fangirls who were in the hospital or beaten up at home. The six sex gods were nowhere to be found and even Deidara and the others weren't there. The girls finished lunch quickly and went to walk around the school a bit. The bell rang, indicating that it was ten minutes till next class and the girls headed back to their lockers.

* * *

The girls met up with Sasori and the others back at their lockers. At that point, the six sex gods were there too. The girls each said a quick hello to Kiba and Sai but ignored the rest of the boys. Ino nudge Hinata and tossed her head, indicating at the person behind Hinata. Hinata turned around only to be met with bright blue eyes.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Are you going to History class? I am too! Let's go together!" Naruto said rapidly before grabbing Hinata's and his books in one hand, closing their lockers and grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Naruto-san! Please slow down!" Hinata blushed as she looked back at Ino, who was giving her thumbs up. Naruto suddenly stopped and turned around to looked at Hinata, his eyes wide and shocked.

"What is it?" Hinata said, shying away and very aware that he was still holding her hand.

"Not Naruto-san, Hinata," Naruto said, leaning in closer to her ear, "Naruto-kun would be much better." He whispered, his minty breath brushing her ear. Suddenly, it felt like a hundred degrees in the school.

"Say it Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled, taking both her hands. His blue eyes looked gently at her pearly ones. He let go of one of her hands to tilt her chin up to face him.

"Alright Naruto…kun" Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

"Let's go then." Naruto said gently, picking up their dropped books and tugging Hinata by the hand to their History classroom. At that moment, both their hearts felt warm and fuzzy.

* * *

"_Naruto is very cute_._" _Hinata noted as he sat next to her, talking about his family. Suddenly, Hinata heard her friends come into the History classroom. Naruto poked her and Hinata squeaked. He gave a laugh and said something about being really cute before he told her to look at Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had a smirk on his face and he was trying to put his free arm around Ino. Ino was turned away from him and every time he put a hand on her shoulder, she would shrug it off. Shikamaru's smirk stayed as he kept trying to put an arm around Ino.

Ino walked to where Naruto was and Naruto smiled at Hinata before he quickly got off the seat. He waved at her before going over to join Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Kiba. Shikamaru whispered something really quick into Ino's ear before he walked off coolly towards his friends. Ino blushed slightly and her friends asked her what Shikamaru had said to her. She said it was nothing and waved it off.

Then, the girls that Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten had met earlier walked into the classroom.

"Airi! Ayane! Honoka! Momoka! Yuka! Over here!" Ino waved. The five girls waved back and took seats close by.

"Hey girls! Fancy seeing you here!" Ayane said. Honoka, the green haired girl, said nothing but smiled.

"Ohh…don't talk now girls! Hunks at twelve o'clock!" Airi squealed. Everyone turned to look at the front of the classroom. In walked Lee, Deidara, Sasori, Kankuro, and a strange brown-haired boy the girls didn't know. His hair was brown and spiky. He was the tallest of the five boys being lean and muscular. He wore a smirk and his green eyes sparkled with excitement when he saw the nine girls. The five boys started to walk over to them, and the brown haired boy went over to Yuka immediately to greet her. For once, the dignified Yuka was blushing. She looked away from the sexy boy and he gave a short snicker before joining Lee.

"Why don't you introduce us Lee?" the boy said, smiling at Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Neji.

"He's the Kanta-kun we've been talking about!" Momoka whispered to Sakura excitedly.

"You mean the one who said that he'd follow Yuka where everywhere she went?" Ino asked. Honoka nodded.

"The really sweet one?" Hinata asked. Airi and Ayane nodded.

"OMG…he's so cute!" Sakura squealed quietly. Momoka nodded her head. The boys looked at the girls questionably before they all smiled and shook their heads.

"This is my honey Sakura, that's my honey Tenten, the one in the blue is my honey Ino, and the quietly one is my honey Hinata!" Deidara said eagerly as he put his arm around Tenten. Tenten laughed and pretty soon everyone was laughing.

The boys soon left to take seats in front of the girls. All nine girls whispered quietly among themselves.

"Why doesn't Kanta-kun just asked Yuka to be his girlfriend?" Ino asked, looking at where Hinata, Honoka, Momoka, and Yuka were talking.

"It's really obvious they like each other." Tenten stated knowingly.

"At first, Yuka didn't show much interest in Kanta." Airi answered.

"He would be really sweet to her and bring her flowers and chocolates and whatever a guy gave to the girl he liked. He brought them all and I guess it just really touched Yuka's heart." Ayane said, interlocking her fingers.

"He did already ask once if Yuka was willing to be his girlfriend, but she said she had to think about it." Airi said.

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

"She was afraid that it will ruin our friendship with Kanta if they broke up one day." Ayane told them.

"She was going to say yes to that too, until we found out we had to move. We never had time to tell Kanta we had moved until after we had moved." Airi said. "He said he was going to come join us but I never thought he'd actually do it."

"We should get them alone together! That'll give Kanta-kun the opportunity to ask again!" Tenten said. Ino and Sakura looked at her weirdly. Usually Tenten was never a person to mess in another's love life.

"What?" Tenten said, "This is true love we're talking about!"

"Fine, but to make this work, we're going to need the help of the guys and of course Kanta! I want this to be a surprise for Yuka!" Airi said, green eyes lit with excitement and determination.

"Wait just a minute." Ino said, smiling devilishly. "Do you girl, by any chance, happen to like that group of boys over there?" Ino indicated to Lee, Deidara, Sasori, and Kankuro.

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o we don't. Wh-what give's you th-that i-i-idea?" Ayane said nervously.

"OMG! You guys do like them!" Sakura cried out.

"Ok, fine. Maybe we do a little. Can we please get going with the plan now?" Airi said, hiding a growing blush.

The girls laughed together before walking over to the boys.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke watch their three targets walk over to those other boys. They all got into a huddle and it looked like they were discussing something important. Naruto wasn't paying attention but had already started his mission. He was over with his target right now, talking to her and her group of friends. They refused to acknowledge it, but Naruto was winning by a mile right now.

The bell went and all of the groups filed out of the classroom. The nine girls were walking down the hall together when Momoka mentioned something important.

"Did anyone see the History teacher at all?"

* * *

The girls parted ways when Airi and the others had to stop at their French classroom. Taking a quick peek inside, Ino saw Kanta-kun, Lee, Deidara, Sasori, and Kankuro were already seated. The girls left quickly and went to their lockers. Once again, when they were at their lockers, Hinata was kidnapped by Naruto towards the auditorium, this time though, for dance class.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino arrived at the auditorium a few minutes before the bell was suppose to ring. Inside, Naruto and Hinata were seated on two of the auditorium chairs. Naruto was next to Hinata and they were both scrolling through her ipod playlist. His face was close to her and even with the lights dimed, everyone could tell that Hinata was blushing.

Just then Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke arrived followed by a couple of fangirls. Then a whole crowd of them came in. The three boys looked to the three girls for help, but the girls had turned away from them already and were snickering as they walked onto the stage. Naruto and Hinata joined them and then the teacher walked in. This was the same teacher as they had for their PE teacher. The teacher looked at the uncontrolled crowd of fangirls before looking at Tenten's hopeful eyes. She sighed and nodded. Tenten's eyes gleamed with evil as she brought out the fangirls worst nightmare: the durian.

After the paramedics were gone and all of Tenten's durians were confiscated, the class, now with half an hour left, got started. The teacher quickly went over the basics of what they were going to cover this year. Jazz, Street Jazz, Hip-hop, Tap etc…but the real one that caught everyone's attention was the one that they were going to be working on for half the year, in order to enter a competition for in February. The teacher announced that she will pair them up and give them each a style of ballroom (salsa, tango, waltz, etc…) to master. Then each pair will compete in their own style in hopes to win the first prize. Then the teacher will pick the best pair in order to do the overall dance. This dance was all of the styles combined into one. You were given music to it and you must create a routine that matches the music. You must be good in every single one of the styles and you must have chemistry with your partner.

At this, the girls groaned. All of the fangirls were gone and there just happens to be only those three conceited jerks, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, and a couple of other guys in the classroom. The bell rang indicating for the end of the day and the girls rushed to their lockers, grabbed their stuff and rushed out the school.

"Aww man. I can't dance at all!" Tenten said, plopping down on the couch.

"The only one in here with a little bit of dance experience is Hinata." Ino said plopping down on one of the chairs.

"Even I can't dance that well." Hinata said.

"Either way, we're doomed. It's either we'll die of sprained ankles and other various injuries or we'll get raped before the year is over." Sakura said, shuddering at the thought that Sasuke was in all of her Day 1 classes and that he looks at her like she's something to eat. She pulled out her geography book and started to read it.

"Naruto-kun and the others won't rape us." Hinata said in defence. The other three girls just glared at her.

"Let's just go shopping. We don't have any homework anyways, thanks to those bleeding fangirls." Ino said.

"I'll go with you!" Sakura said, jumping up, her poor geography book landing on the ground.

"I want to go grocery shopping." Hinata said quietly.

"I'll go with you Hinata." Tenten said, getting up.

"Alright! We'll see you later!" Sakura and Ino said, before they rushed out the door and disappeared down the street.

Hinata and Tenten just laughed.

**TBC…… **

* * *

TeeHee! I finished this in one day! I'm so proud of myself! Alright! Tell me how you like it and leave a review or the durians will come and get you!

Flames are accepted but not preferred!

Nice reviews will be nice!

The nice the review, the more motivation I get to update!!! (get the idea?)

_littlemisstroublesome _


End file.
